


Demons.

by Black_Paradise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Dead Aiden (Teen Wolf), Dead Alisson Argent, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Hale family, Demons, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Inférnum, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nigromancia, The End of the world
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Paradise/pseuds/Black_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los pensamientos te invaden, cuando la soledad es demasiada, cuando te cansas de no ser suficiente, cuando la culpa te consume, cuando tu corazón está rodeado de oscuridad, ¿cómo evitar que te invada? ¿Cuándo ya no tienes nada por lo que pelear? </p><p>Stiles siempre ha tenido una chispa en su interior. Tras los trágicos eventos del Nogitsune se despierta, pero a veces es complicado controlarla. Pero solo tendrá hasta antes del 27 de julio para aprender, porque ese día, las puertas del infierno se abrirán, y él deberá de ser el héroe. </p><p>Amor, traición, sacrificios y demonios. Las puertas del infierno se abrirán y el mundo como conocemos cambiará por completo.</p><p>AVISO: Actualizaciones lentas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, en esta historia los sucesos del Nogitsune terminan a principios de verano. Stiles y Malia no salen juntos, en Echen House no se enrollaron ni nada, solo son amigos. Malia y Peter ya saben que son familia. No sale nada de la cuarta temporada, Derek no vio a Kate Argent ni nada por el estilo. Por lo demás, todo es exactamente igual a la serie. 
> 
> Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie Teen Wolf, solo un personaje y la trama me pertenecen. Está prohibida cualquier tipo de adaptación y/o plagio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los pensamientos te invaden, cuando la soledad es demasiada, cuando te cansas de no ser suficiente, cuando la culpa te consume, cuando tu corazón está rodeado de oscuridad, ¿cómo evitar que te invada? ¿Cuándo ya no tienes nada por lo que pelear? 
> 
> Stiles siempre ha tenido una chispa en su interior, pero no se despierta tras los trágicos sucesos del Nogitsune. Su chispa es peligroso, demasiado, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para aprender a controlarla. 
> 
> Amor, traición y sacrificio. El fin del mundo como lo conocemos ha llegado, y Stiles debe intentar evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situado después de los eventos del Nogitsune (en el año 2014, sé que no es el año real, pero en mi historia están en el 2014). Los únicos cambios que realizo son que en Malia y Stiles no están saliendo, en Echen House no se besaron ni pasó nada, y Peter y Malia ya saben que son familia, además de que lo ocurrido con el Nogitsune terminó antes del verano. Y bueno, eso es todo.

Stiles era una persona extraña. Todo el mundo lo sabía. No era un misterio de la naturaleza, para nada. Y no había nada de malo en ello. Al fin y al cabo, su vida no era muy normal. Era el beta humano de la manada de su mejor amigo, que resultaba ser el Verdadero Alfa, tenía TDAH, no podía mantenerse callado ni medio minuto y se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Derek Hale. Si, Derek-me-creo-superior-a-ti-y-tengo-un-pasado-traumático Hale. Nada del otro mundo. Scott desconocía el nuevo amor imposible de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que algo extraño pasaba. Lo que se lo aclaró fue que Stiles se encerrara durante las dos primeras semanas de verano en su casa, y que hubiera puesto una línea de Mountain Ash rodeando su casa para que nadie sobrenatural pudiera pasar. 

—¡Stiles, vamos, sal!— exclamó Scott desde afuera del círculo de ceniza junto con la manada al completo, ya que era lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa para no poder atravesarla.

—Me sorprende mucho que haya sido capaz de crear una barrera tan potente e impenetrable— comentó Deaton.

—Es inútil— decidió Lydia—. No saldrá hasta que él quiera.

—Pero debe pasarle algo grave si quiere aislarse de ese modo del mundo— dijo Kira. 

—Seguro que está deprimido por cualquier estupidez— masculló Peter, incapaz de contenerse.

—En realidad no estoy deprimido.

Nadie había notado la presencia de alguien más, hasta que Stiles apareció de repente, saliendo por la puerta de su casa, como si no llevara tantos días atrincherado. Su mejor amigo le miró con ojo crítico, notando que estaba más pálido y con unas profundas ojeras. Exactamente igual a como estaba cuando lo del Nogitsune pasó. Toda la manada debió darse cuenta, ya que el olor de preocupación procedía de todos. 

—¡Stiles! ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? ¡Has estado dos semanas encerrado! ¿Y a qué venía lo de la ceniza?

—¿Puedes callarte?— escupió el moreno, pero sin abandonar su expresión indiferente.

—Stiles, ¿qué ocurre?— una chica salió del interior de la casa. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, la piel de color blanco fantasmal y los ojos azul cielo. Era bajita, y aparentaba unos dieciséis años.— Así que esta es tu famosa manada— los analizó a todos con una indescifrable mirada y sonrió, siniestra. Hablaba con un ligero acento irlandés. Derek sintió un pinchazo de furia.

—Así es— dijo el castaño—. Quitaré el círculo.

Stiles se acercó a la línea de Mountain Ash, y poniendo las manos encima, hizo un movimiento y esta se separó. La joven le ofreció un frasco, y el castaño comenzó a caminar con el frasco encima de la ceniza. Nadie pudo evitar el jadeo de sorpresa cuando la ceniza subía hasta introducirse en el interior del frasco. Caminó alrededor de toda la casa, hasta que toda estaba en el bote. La muchacha lo guardó en la mochila que cargaba, y al fin la manda reaccionó.

—Joder, Stiles, tío— Scott le abrazó con verdadero cariño—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? Hueles a tristeza.

—Scott, por favor, no me olisques— se separó de él con una exagerada mueca de asco—. Es una larga historia— suspiró—. Pero antes, las presentaciones. Chicos, esta es Ashlen.

—Salida de las cenizas— susurró Deaton.

—Exacto, eso significa mi nombre. Vosotros debéis ser el Verdadero Alfa, Scott McCall— le miró—. Peter Hale, ex alfa psicópata. Kira Yukimura, kitsune del trueno. Lydia Martín, banshee— miraba a cada persona que mencionaba—. Alan Deaton, druida y antiguo emisario. Malia Hale, mujer coyote e hija de Peter. Y por último, Derek Hale— le miró con una incontenible furia—. ¿No debería darte vergüenza estar aquí? 

—¿Cómo demonios sabes sobre nosotros?— preguntó Malia, exigiendo una respuesta, volviendo sus ojos de un frío y oscuro azul.

—Tranquilízate beta— habló con un tono fuerte—. Deberías aprender a respetar la jerarquía. Aunque con esta manada tan... variada, dudo siquiera que respetes al alfa. 

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso sobre nosotros?— Scott preguntó, dando un paso al frente.

—Sé todo lo que ha pasado en éste pueblo. Absolutamente todo. Y me encantaría contaros todo, pero debo irme— Ashlen susurró lo último mirando al cielo, con una nota asustada en su voz—. Ya es tarde.

—Ashlen, ¿crees qué...

—Si— interrumpió a Stiles—. Ya está empezando. Aún no estamos, no estás, preparado. Alistaré las lo que nos falta, vete a la nave con la manada, yo llevaré más tarde a tu padre y a Melissa. Te prometo que volveré mañana.

—Está a punto de anochecer, tu también debes venir— replicó Stiles—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Coge todo lo que consideres necesario. Yo pasaré por cada casa de la manada para cogerles algo también. Cuando entres, cierra el círculo de cuarzo, todo está cubierto por agua benditas y runas. Debes llevarte el libro para saber como activarlas, aunque conoces la mitad de ellas. 

—Por favor, Ashlen— susurró el castaño.

—Tu vida es más importante que la mía— le miró a los ojos intensamente—. Siempre ha sido así. Mi misión es entrenarte para que puedas salvar a la humanidad. 

—Eso suena demasiado a película— rió, aunque el olor a tristeza era notable—. Ten cuidado, promete que volverás.

—Te lo prometo.

La joven le miró una última vez. El iris de su ojo se tornó violeta. Murmuró unas palabras en alguna lengua antigua, y entre sombras desapareció. Se desvaneció, como si nunca antes hubiera estado allí. La manada entera, excepto Stiles, miraba el sitio donde Ashlen había estado con una enorme mueca de sorpresa. Pero reaccionaron cuando el castaño empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Le siguieron, sin saber qué más hacer. Estaban en terreno desconocido. Al entrar en la casa Stilinski, Derek sintió más fuerte el pinchazo de furia en su pecho. El extraño olor a sangre y agua salada de la chica estaba impregnado en todas partes. Los ojos se volvieron azules, mientras presionaba las garras contra la palma de sus manos, en un intento de que el dolor le devolviera el control.

—Yo también lo huelo— murmuró a su lado Peter—. Aunque tu aroma a celos lo cubre todo.

—No estoy celoso— gruñó.

—Lo que tu digas sobrino— rió.

Derek volvió a gruñirle, y se separó de él. Observó a Stiles moverse por todas partes con una bolsa de viajes de piel, echando libros, botes y extraños frasquitos. Admiró el modo nervioso que tenía de moverse mirando para todos lados. Se acercó a él con cautela, parecía un animal asustado. Cuando Stiles notó la presencia de Derek, le miró fijamente. El hombre lobo se quedó embobado mirando sus ojos color whisky. No pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó.

Flashback (dos semanas y un día antes)

Stiles tecleaba con gran velocidad en su ordenador. Quería averiguar si era posible que el Nogitsune hubiera dejado alguna parte en él. Acababan de matarle, y aunque debería descansar por todo lo sucedido, era incapaz. Solo podía reprocharse el no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que lo poseyera. Por su culpa habían muerto Alisson y Aiden. Por su culpa. Estaba tan centrado en su búsqueda que no notó que Derek entró por la ventana a su habitación hasta que el hombre lobo le dio un ligero toque en el brazo. Stiles se giró, y el lobo no pudo evitar reprimir sus instintos primarios: le cogió de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared. El más joven solo pudo soltar un quejido de protesta. 

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta!— chilló, revolviéndose, pero el agarre de los fuertes brazos del mayor era demasiado para su enclenque fuerza humana. 

—Shh— susurró, y se acercó al cuello del humano. Y cuando Stiles pensaba que al fin iba a cumplir sus amenazas de arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes, Derek solo empezó a olisquear su cuelllo.

—¿Me estás... oliendo? Si, lo estás haciendo. Pero tranquilo, ¿eh? Que no es incómodo ni siniestro que te cueles en habitaciones de adolescentes y los empotres contra la pared para olisquearles. Dios, ¿cuándo mi vida se ha vuelto tan extraña? Bah, ¿y esto me parece raro? ¡Si acabo de dejar de estar poseído por un antiguo espíritu japonés que buscaba venganza! Y...

—Cuando no eras tu— susurró Derek contra su cuello, los pelos de su nuca erizándose por el contacto de su aliento. La barba le hacía cosquillas—, tenías un olor ligeramente diferente. Ahora hueles como siempre y— tomó una gran inhalación—, me gusta.

—Oh— murmuró Stiles, pues por primera vez en prácticamente toda su vida, se había quedado con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué decir.

Pero entonces, cuando el castaño pensaba que las cosas no podrían volverse más extrañas, ocurrió lo inesperado. Lo muy inesperado. Derek le besó. Oh. Dios. Derek le estaba besando. Derek Hale le estaba besando. ¡Derek Hale le estaba besando! ¡Y él se había quedado paralizado como un idiota! Entonces, torpemente, Stiles subió su mano derecha a la nuca del hombre, mientras posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla del lobo. Comenzó a seguirle el beso con timidez. Derek rodeó su cuerpo y le empujó aún más contra la pared. Ambos se sentían como si estuvieran en el paraíso. Todo era perfecto, aunque luego Derek negara haber pensado eso. 

El más mayor le cogió suavemente de los muslos elevándole y obligando a Stiles a rodearle la cadera con las piernas, aunque siguieron besándose de forma lenta y tierna, disfrutando del momento. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero no les importaba. Nada más importaba. Estaban allí los dos, vivos, disfrutando de estar al fin juntos. Derek caminó con el castaño enredado en él hacia la cama, donde se sentó, dejando al humano en su regazo. Ambos se separaron para poder respirar, y el hombre lobo empezó a acariciar el rostro de Stiles, percibiendo que, además de que su piel era blanca como la nieve, también era muy suave. Sus ojos, que podían ser desde marrón claro a ámbar, le miraban con amor. El mismo que Derek sabía que estaba en su mirada. 

¿Amor? Derek recordó a Paige, y en cómo la mató. Recordó a Kate, y en cómo mató a su familia. Él no quería que eso le sucediera a Stiles. No podía. Su lobo interior se revolvió por la línea de pensamientos que tenía. La mano del castaño acariciando su rostro con suavidad le hizo volver a la realidad. Él ya no era un alfa. No podría evitar que dañaran a Stiles. Ni siquiera había podido protegerle en todo ese tiempo. Cogió al humano de la cintura y lo dejó en la cama, para después separarse como si quemara.

—¿Derek? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Stiles, con una mueca insegura, porque lo que en veerdad quería preguntarle era "¿lo he hecho mal?"

—Esto no ha pasado— murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh, pues si, acaba de pasar— el castaño soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No, olvídalo, esto no debería haber pasado. Ha sido un error— caminó hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué? Pero... Derek, ¿qué pasa? Yo... Derek— empezó a balbucear—. Me gustas. No, más que eso. Te quiero. No, no, espera. Te amo. Joder, Derek, te amo.

El lobo le miró, para después girarse y huir por la ventana. Stiles sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, que no tenía ni punto de comparación con el ligero pinchazo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que Lydia le rechazaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar fuera de sus ojos. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sollozaba acostado en la cama abrazando una almohada.

—Así que así se siente que te rompan el corazón.

Fin flashback.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Stiles, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

—Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros. Llevas encerrado desde hace quince días y cuando sales lo haces con una chica extraña que también es sobrenatural. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y a dónde nos tienes que llevar?

—Vaya sobrinito, es la primera vez que dices más de cinco palabras de una vez. Enhorabuena— intervino Peter.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones— Stiles se colgó la bolsa de piel que estaba cargada, aunque parecía demasiado pesada para él. Sin preguntar, Derek la cogió y se la cargó. Stiles le miró de ese modo especial que hacía avivar la llama de su corazón—. Gracias Sourwolf. Bien, ya lo tengo todo. Ahora necesito que no preguntáis nada y me dejéis trabajar, ¿vale?

Todos asintieron, y el castaño sonrió, complacido. Sacó una daga de su bota izquierda, y empezó a rayar en el suelo. El resultado fue una estrella de cinco puntas. Roció un líquido extraño por encima, y se puso en el medio de la figura. Les ordenó que Scott y Derek se cogieran de sus manos, y que los demás de las de ellos, formando una cadena. Entonces Stiles comenzó a musitar a toda velocidad unas palabras. Sus ojos se tornaron lilas, como los de la otra joven, solo que los suyos brillaban aún más. La estrella en el suelo se iluminó, cegando a todos. Y, entonces, desaparecieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Alba, soy nueva aquí. Este es mi primer fanfiction, y espero que os guste. Comentad y dejad kudos:)


	2. Mates and the destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se explica un poco sobre lo que es Stiles, y sobre la verdadera relación que lleva con Derek.

Scott tosió, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en un suelo lleno de polvo, en una pequeña habitación. Se incorporó, y vio que el resto de la manada estaba en la misma condición que él, a excepción de Stiles, que estaba inconsciente y no despertaba. Se acercó a él al instante de que se recuperó plenamente de su aturdimiento, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Derek había cogido en brazos al castaño, y lo recostó en un sillón que había. El único mueble de la habitación. La manada se acercó a ellos, y contemplaron a Stiles en silencio.

—Está claro que Stiles no es humano— comentó Lydia, acomodando su falda de flores.

—La primera señal fue que pudiera manejar el Mountain Ash con ese grado de perfección— señaló Deaton, hablando de la vez en la que el ''humano'' rodeó un edificio con la ceniza para encerrar al kanima.

—Pero, si no es humano, ¿qué es?

—Bueno, Kira, sin su respectiva investigación no puedo asegurarlo, pero los ojos violeta, esos poderes oscuros y las oraciones en latín me hacen sospechar de lo que puede ser— todos miraron al druida con completa atención—. Un nigromante.

—¿Nigromante?— preguntó Malia.

—Digamos, para simplificarlo, que es un tipo de mago oscuro.

—Stiles, el pálido y enclenque Stiles, ¿es un mago oscuro?— preguntó incrédulo Peter, recibiendo un golpe de su hija y una mirada fulminante de Derek y Scott.

—Eso es imposible— habló Derek, fuerte y firme—. Stiles siempre ha olido humano.

—Porque sus poderes aún no habían despertado— dijo, mirando al castaño inconsciente—. Me temo que probablemente los sucesos del Nogitsune despertaron su magia.

—La otra chica, Ashlen, ¿era también una nigromante?— preguntó Lydia.

—Si, y seguramente sea la mentor de Stiles.

Desearían haber seguido hablando, pero el muchacho comenzó a toser, con los ojos aún cerrados. Y de pronto los abrió y se levantó de un salto, respirando de un modo agitado e irregular. Al mirar a ambos lados, analizando el sitio en el que se encontraba, y con que personas, comenzó a relajarse. Cuando su corazón no latía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, recuperó la compostura. Cogió su bolsa de piel del suelo, y caminó hasta una pared. Allí dibujó en el polvo una figura, y una puerta se abrió. Miró al resto.

—¿Venís o qué?— preguntó, burlón.

La manada le siguió, y tras pasar por algunos pasillos llenos de telarañas y que tenían pinta de no haber sido limpiados en mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta metálica, que se parecía a la del loft de Derek. Con algo de esfuerzo la abrió. Bueno, con algo de esfuerzo y la fuerza sobrenatural de Derek la abrió, revelando una bonita y amplia sala pintada de color blanca y el suelo recubierto de una lujosa alfombra roja. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña de cristal, fina y hecha a mano. Tres de las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías (completamente llenas de libros o, en caso de una sección, de frascos), que llegaban desde el piso hasta el techo, hechas de madera de caoba clara. En el centro de la habitación descansaba un escritorio de roble macizo con su silla a juego. Repartidos, había varios sillones de terciopelo blanco, y apartado en un lado, un piano de cola.

Stiles, con toda la confianza del mundo, caminó hacia el escritorio y sacó los libros de su bolsa de piel, posándolos ahí. Los frascos los sacó con delicadeza, y los colocó en un lado de la mesa. Se sentó en la silla, abrió un libro con algunos signos dibujados en la portada y empezó a leer. Nadie de la manada tenía en claro que hacer. El único que parecía saber donde estaban, y que se sentía cómodo con la situación era Stiles, y este los estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Se removieron incómodos, analizando el lugar, notando que los aromas de el castaño y Ashlen estaban impregnados en todas partes, hasta que Stiles se levantó de la silla.

—Cerraré las defensas y activaré las runas— informó, cogiendo unos guantes de quién-sabe-dónde.

—Stiles, tienes mucho que explicar— habló Deaton.

—Si, lo sé— suspiró—. Haced lo que queráis hasta que vuelva— sin dejarles tiempo a replicar, salió por la misma puerta, colando sus delgadas manos en los guantes. 

—Derek, ¿puedo hablar contigo?— preguntó Deaton.

—Eh, claro.

—También con Scott— el chico asintió, perplejo—. Venid.

Alfa y beta se miraron, confusos, pero empezaron a caminar detrás del veterinario. El último cerró la puerta de metal, que parecía insonorizar la sala en la que antes estaban. Derek miró al druida. Esperaba que el tema del que quería hablarles no fuera sobre las sospechas del Hale de haber encontrado a su compañero. De haberse imprimado. Pero, como no es un hombre con mucha suerte, ese es justo el tema que Deaton quiere hablar.

—¿Qué pasó?— el druida miró fijamente al beta.

—No fui capaz de contárselo— murmuró—. Scott tampoco lo sabe.

—Scott es el alfa— dijo el hombre de color—. Cuéntaselo.

—¿Contarme el qué?

—Parece que dos betas de tu manada son compañeros— dijo Deaton, al notar que Derek no iba a decir nada.

—¿Compañeros?

—Sabes que los lobos reales se emparejan una sola vez de por vida, ¿no?— Scott asintió, recordando las clases del instituto.

—Con los nacidos hombre lobos pasa algo parecido.

—Los licántropos de raza pura, así se les llama a los nacidos lobos— prosiguió Deaton—, tienen una persona (ya sea humano, otro lobo o alguna criatura sobrenatural) que está destinado a ellos.

—¿Cómo que destinados a ellos?— preguntó, confuso.

—Por cada licántropo de raza pura, nace otra persona que está destinado a ese lobo. A esa persona se le llama compañero, y es su pareja predestinada, algo así como el amor de su vida, solo que es para toda la vida. 

—Vale, entonces, cada lobo puro tiene un ¿compañero de vida?— recordó que una vez Stiles le contó algo sobre ello.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y como saben quién es su compañero?— preguntó.

—Al principio es un simple enamoramiento como cualquier otro— dijo Derek esta vez—. Pero luego alcanzan un nivel de amor eterno e irreversible. Se llama imprimación. Los lobos se impriman de sus compañeros, es por eso que averiguan que es su pareja predestinada.

—Vale, creo que lo he entendido— razonó el alfa—. Los nacidos licántropos tienen una pareja predestinada. Averiguan que lo es cuando se impriman de ellas, y es para siempre, ¿no?

—Muy bien, lo has entendido a la perfección— le felicitó Deaton, orgulloso.

—¿Pero qué tienen que ver los compañeros de vida con nosotros?

—Derek se ha imprimado, de otro beta de tu manada— el beta le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quién?

—Es, eh— sus orejas estaban rojas—... Es Stiles.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡QUÉ!?— chilló.

—Y ya que eres el alfa de la manada, quiero pedirte permiso para cortejarle y marcarle— notó la mirada de horror del chico—. Si, quiero pedirle matrimonio.

—Oh Dios mío. Esto tiene que ser una broma— murmuró, y Derek se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado el límite—. Diecisiete años. ¡Tiene diecisiete años! ¿Cómo piensas en casarte con él? Joder, ¡si las palabras ''relación seria'' le acojonan! Dios, mi mejor amigo con Derek Hale. Oh, mierda.

—Bueno, no le pediré matrimonio, pero si quiero reclamarle— accedió.

—¿Reclamarle?

—Cuando un nacido hombre lobo encuentra a su compañero, entremezcla sus aromas y le muerde, para ''marcar territorio''. A eso se le llama reclamar— explicó el hombre de color.

—¿Quieres marcar a mi amigo como tu territorio? ¿Como un perro mea en las esquinas de su terreno? ¡Te voy a matar!— Scott rugió, mostrando sus ojos y sus colmillos.

—Vale, esa no ha sido la mejor manera para decirlo— murmuró Deaton.

—Scott, le amo— dijo el beta.

—¿Y él te ama a ti?— inquirió el alfa.

Derek no pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche que parecía tan lejana. Fue un asqueroso cobarde al huir de ese modo cuando Stiles le dijo que le amaba. Debería haberse quedado, confesarle que sentía lo mismo, y explicarle que en realidad eran compañeros, y que estarían juntos por siempre. Bueno, tal vez eso último no se lo diría, no quería espantarle. Pero tuvo miedo, ¿quién podría culparle? Con el desastroso historial amoroso que cargaba. Tuvo miedo de, al no ser lo suficientemente poderoso, pudieran dañarle. Pero en ese momento, discutiendo con Scott, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, de que no era un omega. De que su manada era la de Scott y los demás.

—Los compañeros siempre sienten lo mismo— sentenció el druida—. Además, si no le reclama, Stiles pronto sentirá abandono cada vez que pase demasiado tiempo lejos de Derek, unos irracionales celos le invadirán cuando alguien se acerque demasiado a Derek, y cuando alguien quiera lastimar a Derek una furia asesina le invadirá. Por no hablar de las terribles pesadillas que sufrirá, y la enorme tristeza que le irá consumiendo poco a poco, hasta que entre en una profunda depresión, de la que no podrá salir. ¿De verdad quieres eso para Stiles?

—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero que sea feliz pero— sacudió la cabeza—... Si tu le haces feliz no importa nada más.

—Entonces, ¿apruebas que estemos juntos y lo reclame? Y lo de la boda...

—Wow, alto ahí. Si, doy mi permiso como alfa de que le reclames, pero de ahí a que os caséis hay un largo camino— negó con la cabeza—. Aunque bueno, si se lo pides, dentro de algún tiempo, por supuesto, y él te dice que si, no tengo ningún problema.

—Gracias Scott.

—Solo quiero que mi mejor amigo sea feliz— sonrió—. Pero, ¿como se entremezclan los olores?

—Oh, mierda— masculló el Hale.

—Eh, bueno, pues, primero los dos deben bañarse con con unos polvos especiales, que quitan todos los olores secundarios para dejar en la persona únicamente su aroma natural. Y luego, para entremezclarlos, eh, deben— Deaton buscó el modo más suave de decirlo—. Deben unirse en uno solo, y mientras lo hacen, Derek le mordería.

—¿Unirse en uno solo?— entonces recordó como llamaba Alisson el...— ¡Deben tener relaciones sexuales! ¡Tiene diecisiete años, no voy a darle permiso a un hombre de veintisiete que se acueste con mi mejor amigo menor de edad! ¡Ni de coña!

—Scott, recuerda las consecuencias si no le reclama— murmuró el veterinario.

—Joder— volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire—. Está bien, yo... Te doy permiso para, que le... Para que le reclames. Pero como intentes forzarle o algo parecido te mataré, te lo prometo.

—No le haré daño Scott, nunca podría hacerle daño— el tono de voz de Derek era tan sincero, que no pudo evitar creerle y olvidar las escenas en las que su mejor amigo era forzado por el beta.

—¿Y qué es eso del mordisco? Stiles no quiere convertirse— siguió preguntando el más joven.

—El mordisco de reclamación no convierte, solo marcará a Stiles como mío para otros seres sobrenaturales. Algo parecido a los anillos de boda, solo que el mordisco no se puede quitar— explicó el hombre lobo.

—Muy bien, creo que ya lo he pillado. ¿Me prometes cuidarle y no hacerle daño nunca?

—Te lo juro— sentenció.

—¿Qué es lo que juras?— Stiles salió de la nada, pero Derek suspiró de alivio al notar que no había escuchado el resto de la conversación.

—Eso te lo explicará Derek después— el alfa le guiñó el ojo ''disimuladamente''—. Ahora, el que tiene que explicar muchas, demasiadas cosas, eres tu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Lo he hecho un poco más corto, porque quería centrarme únicamente en la relación que llevan Stiles y Derek, pero no he podido resistirme a escribir un poco sobre lo que es Stiles. De todas maneras, el próximo capítulo trata sobre qué es y lo que está pasando. Intentaré subirlo lo antes, aunque probablemente no pueda esta semana. ESpero que os haya gustado. ¡Comentad y dejad kudos!


	3. Nigromants and true love

—Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo? Han pasado tantas cosas...— masculló Stiles sentado en un sofá con toda la manada rodeándole.

—¿Qué tal por el principio?— preguntó Scott en un intento de ironía.

—Scott, cielo, el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo— le dijo—. Muy bien, comenzaré con cómo conocí a Ashlen y como supe que era un nigromante— carraspeó—. Todo comenzó hace unas dos semanas. Eran las doce de la mañana, y yo estaba llorando, si, como una nenaza, demasiado deprimido cuando...

—¿Cómo que estabas llorando?

—¿Por qué llorabas?

—Le arrancaré la cabeza a quien te hizo llorar— Malia se había hecho muy amiga de Stiles en ese tiempo.

—Tranquilas chicas— les dijo a Kira, Malia y Lydia—. Cosas mías, no es importante. En fin, como iba diciendo, estaba llorando cuando...

Flashback (dos semanas antes):

Stiles estaba apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama abrazando su almohada mientras lloraba con el corazón destrozado. Joder, ahora entendía a Bella Swang a la perfección. ¿Dónde estaba su Jake cuando lo necesitaba? Sabía que se estaba portando como una adolescente, pero no podía evitarlo. Él amaba a Derek, y cuando consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, ¿se largaba? ¿Cómo si los sentimientos de Stiles le importaran una mierda? ¿Cómo si Stiles no valiera nada?

—Tu si vales— escuchó, y soltó un gritito para nada masculino—. Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo soy yo.

—¿¡Quién eres!?— chilló, moviendo ''disimuladamente'' su mano hacia donde su bate descansanba. 

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño— la voz salía de las sombras del cuarto, pues tenía las persianas bajadas y todas las luces apagadas. La voz era femenina y jovial—. Así que deja de intentar coger tu bate y escúchame.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta— dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Me llamo Ashlen, y por favor, no tengas miedo— la voz era un susurro dulce.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el castaño.

—He venido a protegerte, y a enseñarte lo que eres.

—¿Lo que soy? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No eres un simple humano, Stiles, eres más, mucho más— entonces, dos puntos violetas se encendieron, y el muchacho se dio cuenta de que eran los ojos de la chica que le hablaba—. Eres un nigromante, como tu abuelo, como tu madre, como yo.

—¿Nigromante? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

—Vamos Stiles, tu eres el más listo de todos, siempre lo has sido. ¿Qué es un nigromante?— preguntó.

—Es un tipo de mago oscuro muy peligroso, que tenía poder incluso en el mundo de los muertos— contestó, y esos momentos le recordaron a cuando el Nogitsune le plantaba retos. Sintió un escalofrío.

—Muy bien, tan informado como siempre— y entonces, las luces se prendieron. La chica que hablaba aparentaba unos dieciséis años, tenía el pelo negro brillante, la piel blanca, e iba vestida completamente de negro. Los iris de sus ojos brillaban violetas, y Stiles vio como sobresalía el mango de un cuchillo de la bota derecha—. Eres un nigromante.

—Eso es imposible— masculló, y la chica se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba. El castaño se dio cuenta de que el interior estaba forrado con cuchillos de distintos tamaños, y que llevaba una funda de pistola en la cadera.

—Oh, venga ya— Ashlen puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ahora vas a venir de escéptico, cuando eres parte de una manada de licántropos?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— no lo negó, no valía la pena.

—Yo lo sé todo— y sonrió, siniestra. Stiles tragó saliva, asustado.

—¿Qué más sabes? 

—Absolutamente todo— esta vez habló un poco más fuerte, como si su paciencia estuviera acabando—. Desde hombres lobo, kanimas, druidas, darachs, alfas, kitsunes, onís, un Nogitsune...

—Así que todo— susurró, pero ella le escuchó, y asintió.

—No te culpes— la chica sacó entonces el cuchillo de la bota, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que era una daga, de esas ceremoniales que se usaban en rituales y sacrificios—. Ahora, recuerda... que no debes tener miedo.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido Ashlen se acercó a él, y le clavó la daga en el pecho, justo donde bombeaba su corazón.

Fin flashback.

—¿¡Te apuñaló!?— chilló Scott.

—Si— respondió, como si fuera obvio.

—Pero, ¿qué? Eso no... ¡no tiene ningún sentido!

—Tranquila Lydia— habló Deaton—. Te apuñaló con una daga virgen, ¿cierto? 

—Exacto.

—Si no me equivoco, así se inician los nigromantes. Otro nigromante les apuñala en el pecho, y cuando se curan, su poder despierta— explicó brevemente.

—Cuando te clava la daga en el corazón mueres— añadió Stiles—. Y cuando vuelves a despertar, tu poder también lo ha hecho.

—¿Y qué pasó cuando despertaste?— curioseó Kira.

—Fue como despertar de un sueño con demasiada oscuridad— la mirada del castaño se perdió en un punto perdido de la pared—. Me miré en el espejo, y tenía los ojos violetas— y les miró con el iris de ese color.

—¿Dónde estaba Ashlen?— preguntó Malia, quien no había hablado demasiado, muy absorta en el relato.

—Sentada en el sillón de mi cuarto— dijo—. Cuando vi que tenía los ojos como ella me acojoné bastante, pero accedí a escucharla. Y desde ese día ha estado entrenándome. Por eso no salí durante todo este tiempo. Estaba intentando aprender a controlarlo.

—¿En solo dos semanas? Se necesitan años para que un nigromante aprenda completamente a controlar su poder— interrogó el druida.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo. Solo hasta el 27 de julio— masculló.

—¿Qué pasa el 27?

Y Stiles hubiera estado encantado de contarles la otra parte de la historia, pero se escuchó una fuerte explosión sonando afuera del lugar donde estaban. Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero los hombres lobo habían sacado las garras y los colmillos, y la kitsune su catana. Stiles prendió sus ojos, y se abrió su sudadera, dejando ver que tenía unos cuantos cuchillos dentro. Caminó silenciosamente, con todos detrás de él. Incluso Lydia, a pesar de que ella no podría defenderse. Atravesaron pasillos oxidados, hasta que llegaron a una gigantesca puerta, como la que tenían las naves. Stiles se puso unas guantes de cuero negro, y murmurando entre dientes palabras en otro idioma, abrió el círculo que había. Deaton lo identificó como cuarzo. Abrieron la puerta de un golpe, y mientras esperaban ver enemigos afuera, era todo lo contrario. Solo estaban Ashlen, Melissa McCall y el sheriff Stilinski. Rápidamente Stiles abrió el círculo de Mountain Ash, y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

—Joder, tía, me has dado un susto de muerte— le dijo a la joven nigromante. 

—Tenía que llamar tu atención— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Scott, mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un descampado con una nave.

—¿Qué les has contado?— Ashlen le ignoró, centrándose en el castaño.

—Solo cómo te conocí y cómo supe que era un nigromante.

—¿No les has hablado del 27 de julio?

—Estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando una explosión sonó— Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

—Será mejor que aún no les cuentes nada, cuando vuelva se lo diremos los dos.

—¿Te vuelves a ir?— le preguntó a la chica.

—Stiles, entiéndelo. Tengo que ganar un poco de tiempo— la voz le salió como una súplica—. Volveré al amanecer, con todas las armas necesarias.

—Les asignaré habitaciones y les despertaré cuando vuelvas.

—Bien— le sonrió—. Todo estará bien.

Y sin mas, desapareció por completo, dejando una nube de polvo. Stiles tosió, para luego girarse y mirar a todos.

—Bueno— carraspeó—. ¿Quién quiere dormir solo?

Stiles estaba sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, revisando libros y escribiendo a pluma en pergaminos. Había asignado las habitaciones ya: Kira y Lydia (porque ni de coña ponía a Kira con Scott, no quería un trauma más, gracias), Peter y Derek, Deaton, su padre, Melissa (¿qué? Los adultos separados), y Scott con él. La cara de Derek al enterarse de que debía dormir con su tío fue épica, y la había inmortalizado en su mente para el resto de su vida. Soltó otra risita, pero decidió seguir con su investigación sobre los demonios. Llevaba muchos pergaminos escritos cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta. No le dio la mayor importancia, y siguió investigando.

—Stiles— habló Derek.

—Derek— saludó, intentando ignorarlo.

—¿Qué haces?— el nerviosismo del hombre lobo era notable, pero el nigromante ni se dio cuenta de lo concentrado que estaba intentando que su tristeza no se notara.

—Investigar.

—¿No puedes dormir?— ¿quién era ese? ¿Derek Hale preocupándose por él? 

—No, ¿tu?

—Necesito hablar contigo— Stiles desvió la mirada del libro que leía, y le miró fijamente.

—Adelante, entonces— se acomodó mejor en el asiento, percibiendo la inseguridad que el más mayor desprendía.

—Primero, quiero pedirte disculpas— dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo del otro día— las orejas de Derek estaban rojas, avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—¿Qué otro día?— continuó pinchando Stiles, una de sus especialidades.

—Por irme después de haberte besado, debí haberme quedado y explicártelo, pero, yo... Tuve miedo, lo siento— respondió sinceramente.

—Oh, no te preocupes, solo me rompiste el corazón, no pasa nada— le restó importancia.

—Stiles— le regañó.

—¿Qué? Solo soy sincero— se encogió de hombros.

—Stiles, te amo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, atónito.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Le había dicho sus sentimientos para que se riera de él? ¿O tal vez...? No, era imposible que Derek-no-me-mires-más-de-cinco-segundos-seguidos-o-te-mato Hale sintiera algo por él, ¿verdad? Él solo era él. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, el que hace poco menos de un mes era el humano débil, hiperactivo y estúpido de siempre. No podía gustarle a Derek, ¿verdad? Es decir, Derek era todo un adonis, y él solo un idiota enclenque y flacucho. Aunque, bueno, tal vez podría gustarle... ''No, no, tonterías fuera de mi mente'' pensó Stiles. 

—Sé que debí decírtelo cuando tu lo dijiste, pero— siguió mascullando—... Pero te amo, Stiles, y tu eres mi pareja, mi compañero.

—¿Tu compañero? Espera— Stiles abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Eso no es lo de las parejas predestinadas de los licántropos puros?

—Exacto, y tu eres el mío— en un rápido movimiento le levantó y pasó sus enormes brazos por su cintura—. Eres mío, Stiles. Si me aceptas, claro.

—Si te digo que si, será para toda la vida, ¿no?— preguntó Stiles.

—Si, y ya no podrás huir de mi lado jamás— Derek hincó su rostro en el cuello del más joven, olfateando feliz su aroma. 

—Nunca he dicho que quisiera huir de tu lado— susurró, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

—¿Eso es un si?— le miró a los ojos desde su cuello, y Stiles nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable.

—Eso es un jamás podrás librarte de mi— le dijo, pasando sus manos alrededor del musculoso cuerpo de su compañero.

—Te amo.

—Te amo— le contestó Stiles, y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Porque, aunque la destrucción del mundo estaba cerca, ¿que importaba? Ellos dos estaban juntos después de tantos meses, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas por ambos, estaban juntos al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he podido resistirme a escribir un momento Sterek tan decisivo, además de poner algo sobre lo que ha pasado en esas dos semanas en las que Stiles estuvo encerrado. So, espero que os haya gustado, que comentéis y dejéis kudos.


	4. Angels and demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo algo cortito, pero muy muy importante.

—¿Deberíamos despertarles?

—Por mi está bien, tengo suficientes fotos para la prosperidad.

—¡Lydia! 

—¿Qué? Kira, seguro que a Stiles le gustará tener una de ellas.

—No me parece bien que les fotografiéis, se supone que están en un momento privado.

—Un momento privado en medio de la biblioteca.

—Además, ¡están monísimos! Es como una de esas escenas románticas de película.

Stiles se despertó oyendo esa extraña conversación. Lo siguiente que notó fue que algo pesado estaba rodeando su cintura, además de que estaba pegado a algo muy cálido. Recordó vagamente que después de estar un rato besándose, él y Derek se recostaron en uno de los sillones hablando. Bueno, más bien Stiles hablaba y Derek respondía con cortas frases o con los movimientos de sus cejas, pero eso era más que suficiente. Debieron quedarse dormidos. Abrió los ojos con pereza, y vio que toda la manada (excepto Melissa y el sheriff) les estaba rodeando con sonrisas pícaras. Se dio cuenta de que su espalda chocaba contra el pecho de Derek, y que el peso en su cintura era el musculado brazo de su compañero. El hombre lobo dormía profundamente, abrazando a Stiles con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se lo quitaran.

—Buenos días— murmuró el nigromante, frotándose los ojos con las manos hechas puños.

—¿Qué tal habéis dormido?— preguntó Lydia con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

—Maravillosamente bien— le sonrió, y se dio la vuelta—. Derek, vamos, despierta.

—No— y le apretujó con más fuerza.

—Me estás ahogando— como toda respuesta gruñó—. Oh, venga ya, Derek, levanta el culo y déjame respirar, joder.

—Stiles, para, vamos a dormir— ronroneó.

—Vaya sobrino, más que un lobo pareces un gato— comentó Peter.

—¿Podéis dejarnos cinco minutos a solas?— pidió el nigromante.

—Recordad que podemos oír todo, así que nada de sonidos extraños— amenazó Malia.

—Deja que tengan un buen despertar— y con ese comentario de Lydia, todos se fueron, cerrando la puerta.

Stiles comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del lobo con delicadeza, queriendo transmitirle con una caricia el amor que le tenía. Derek volvió a ronronear (en serio, en vez de un feroz depredador parecía un gatito en busca de mimos) y le apretó más fuerte contra él, algo que al nigromante le parecía imposible. Con cuidado, pasó sus manos por el cabello negro del otro. ¿Justo ahora podían estar juntos? ¿Justo ahora cuando no les quedaba tiempo? Faltaba una semana para el 27 de julio. Ashlen decía que sabía lo que hacía, pero siempre veía el destello de pánico en sus brillantes ojos. Siempre la veía titubear antes de decir firmemente algo. Y no estaba preparado, en absoluto, para lo que se avecinada. Dudaba que nadie pudiera estarlo nunca, aunque tuvieran años de preparación. Era ese tipo de cosas para las que nunca estabas preparado, como los exámenes de química que hacía Andrew Harris, como los discursos del entrenador Bobby Finstock, o como la charla de sexo que tu padre te da a los quince (sin duda el momento más incómodo de su vida, nunca se le olvidará de ver al sheriff poniéndole un condón a un plátano, sin duda escalofriante).

—Deja de pensar— la mirada penetrante de su compañero le despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—Tenemos que levantarnos, hay mucho que hacer.

—Esperaba que cuando te dijera que somos pareja te marcara y nos tiráramos el día siguiente acostados, porque tu no podrías ni moverte— rió aunque con un brillo pervertido en sus hermosos ojos.

—¡Derek!— chilló, dándole un puñetazo y sonrojándose violentamente. Para un chico virgen como él, todo eso es demasiado intenso y vergonzoso. No negaba que más de una vez se había imaginado alguna escena ''subida de tono'' con Derek (era un adolescente hormonado al fin y al cabo) pero nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a estar en una escena de ese tipo con él.

—¿Qué?

—Y solo dice ''qué'', estúpido— masculló—. Levántate, Ashlen vendrá dentro de poco.

—No me fío de esa chica— dijo entre dientes, pero se levantó dándole un suave beso al cuello pálido y plagado de lunares del castaño.

—Oh, no me digas que el gran Derek Hale está celoso— Stiles se levantó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto que no estoy celoso— mintió el beta, porque si lo estaba, el olor de esa chica estaba impregnado en Stiles, aunque ahora el suyo lo tapaba.

—Lo que tu digas— canturreó, abriendo la puerta corrediza y tirando a los hombres lobo al suelo, dado a que la habitación estaba insonorizada y estaban intentando escuchar algo.

—Mira que sois cotillas— acusó el nigromante—. Entrad todos a dentro, yo me ducharé y despertaré a Melissa y a mi padre— comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos—. ¡Ni se os ocurra toquetear entre mis cosas!

—Yo también me ducharé— dijo Derek, ya que no soportaba las miradas ''disimuladas'' de la manada fijas en él.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y decidieron curiosear los libros de las estanterías. Todos trataban sobre cosas sobrenaturales, pero la sección más amplia era una sobre el infierno y sus demonios. Kira cogió un tomo, echándole un vistazo, pero se horrorizó al ver una de las ilustraciones. En esta se mostraba una terrorífica escena en la que cientos de cuerpos mutilados estaban tendidos sobre un suelo lleno de ceniza. No necesitó saber latín para traducir ''Finis Mundi'' por ''El Fin del Mundo''. Dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado, esa imagen le había perturbado la mente. Soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia Scott, que veía los nombres de los libros con sana curiosidad. Soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez de enamorada. Scott era el típico chico perfecto. Y no sabía si estaba a la altura. Sabía que el alfa había salido antes con la hermosa Alisson, y no estaba segura de que Scott la hubiera superado, sobre todo por su horrible final. La kitsune quería estar con él, en el futuro se veía con el muchacho pero, ¿Scott se veía en un futuro con ella?

—¿Tan enamorada estás de él?

—¿Qué?— la chica asiática se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta de Malia.

—Aún no he aprendido a diferenciar bien los sentimientos, pero ya sé como huele el amor, y tu apestas a amor— dijo, sin mucho tacto.

—¿Se nota mucho?— las mejillas de Kira se colorearon.

—Demasiado— contestó esta vez Lydia, que se había unido a ellas—. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que Scott no haya superado lo de Alisson puedes estar tranquila, te mira con tanta adoración y amor que a ella.

—Y apesta a amor, ternura y excitación cuando te ve. Sobre todo excitación— la chica-coyote puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo arreglas— le masculló la pelirroja—. En resumen, que está enamorado de ti. Deja de calentarte la cabeza.

—Gracias— sonrió, sintiéndose aceptada y querida en ese pequeño grupo, en esa pequeña familia de la cual había empezado a ser parte.

—Alisson hubiera querido ver a Scott feliz, y tu le haces feliz— la tristeza y la melancolía recorriendo a la banshee.

—Prometo hacerle muy feliz.

Las tres chicas se sonrieron, una invadida por la tristeza de haber perdido a su mejor amiga, otra sintiéndose más que capaz de cumplir esa promesa, y la última pensando en que su padre tenía razón: en una manada todo era mejor. Y puede que el modo en que se conocieran no fuera precisamente el más adecuado para forjar una duradera amistad, pero eran parte de la manada de Scott, todos lo eran, y más que una manada eran una pequeña familia. No eran una muy unida, pero ahí estaban, ayudando a que los golpes del destino no fueran tan duros, porque todo es mejor cuando tienes a alguien apoyándote y ofreciéndote su hombro para llorar. Eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo más importante. Siempre lo era.

Media hora después, Derek, Melissa y el sherif Stilinski se habían unido al resto de la manada, y todos esperaban ansiosos a Stiles para que al fin les contara qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Necesitaban respuestas, y el único que podía ofrecérselas era Stiles. Lo cual no era tan extraño, puesto que siempre era el chico el que tenía respuestas para todo, el que siempre iba un paso más por delante que el resto. Eso fue lo que hizo que el Nogitsune decidiera poseerle a él. Su inteligencia y astucia, digna de un zorro. Más de una vez Noshiki Yukimura había sospechado que tal vez el muchacho era un kitsune o un hombre zorro, pero con la revelación de que era otra criatura sobrenatural, esas opciones quedaban descartadas por completo. 

—Adivinidad quién ha venido— canturreó Stiles entrando por la puerta junto a Ashlen, que llevaba una mochila de aspecto muy cargado colgando de los hombros.

—Sentáos— ordenó la nigromante, y todos la obedecieron. Se sentaron en los sillones, había suficiente espacio para todos, pero Derek se pegó al castaño, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que haces con mi hijo, Hale?— preguntó John con un tono demasiado hostil, posando su mano en la pistola que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Papá— le fulminó con la mirada el castaño.

—Ni papá ni leches, ¿qué coño está sucediendo?

—No tengo tiempo para peleas familiares ni para demostraciones de afecto por parte de compañeros— dijo Ashlen fríamente, cortándoles—. Hay mucho que contar.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Scott, decidiendo actuar como el alfa que era.

—Eso es lo que voy a contar— le miró con reproche—. Sabéis lo que es el infierno, ¿no?— todos asintieron.— ¿Conocéis la historia de los ángeles caídos? Dios dotó a los ángeles de inteligencia, libertas y entendimiento, por lo tanto eran seres capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones. Debido a eso, muchos ángeles comenzaron a alejarse de Dios, cuestionando el por qué de que el fuera más poderoso que ellos. Los tres motivos que explica que los ángeles se revelaron contra Dios fueron la vanidad, la lujuria y el libre albedrío. Los ángeles que cayeron por la lujuria fueron los Grigori, un selecto grupo de 200 ángeles, a los cuáles Dios les pidió que ayudaran a los arcángeles con la creación del Edén— Ashlen se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Cuando los Grigori bajaron a la Tierra, se enamoraron de las hijas de los hombres, y se casaron con ellas. Dios enfureció y los desterró del cielo, mandándoles al infierno. Por eso, Dios creó al querubín Luzbel para que organizara al resto de los ángeles. Para que cumpliera esa tarea lo dotó de una gran inteligencia, perfección y hermosura— tragó saliva, y continuó—. Pero hizo a Luzbel tan poderoso, que la vanidad se apoderó de él, creyéndose superior a Dios y llevándole a competir en su contra. Por esta razón Dios lo desterró del paraíso y junto con él una tercera parte de los ángeles que se habían unido a Luzbel, o como pasó a llamarse: Lucifer, el diablo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esa historia con nosotros?— preguntó Lydia.

—Que en el infierno hay varias puertas, para ser específica siete. Cada una por cada pecado capital. Y esas puertas pueden abrirse— y entonces una sonrisa amarga se apoderó de su rostro—. Pueden abrirse la decimoquinta noche del séptimo mes lunar del calendario chino. Ese día se supone que las almas suben al mundo de los vivos, solo la noche de ese día. Pero solo las almas que aún no han sido encadenadas al infierno. Además, de que justamente coincide con el fin del Ramadán de este año. Se supone que cuando el Ramadán empieza las puertas del paraíso se abren y las puertas del infierno se cierran. Y cuando el Ramadán termina, las puertas del paraíso se cierran y las del infierno se abren, y si alguien ha llamado alguna alma condenada al inframundo mientras duraba el Ramadán, ésta puede escaparse— miró a todos para comprobar que la habían entendido—. El 27 de julio de 2014 es la decimoquinta noche del séptimo mes lunar del calendario chino, además de ser el día en que el Ramadán termina.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué...?

—Que las puertas del infierno estarán abiertas— cortó a Scott—. Que todas las almas que no están aún encadenadas al infierno subirán a nuestro mundo. Que muchos musulmanes rezarán para que más almas salgan al reino de los vivos y hagan el caos. Que los demonios sean más fuertes que nunca al coincidir ambas aperturas. Y que sean capaces de romper los sellos que los encadenan al infierno, para salir y cobrar su venganza contra todo ser en armonía con Dios. Eso quiere decir que convertirán el cielo y la tierra en un infierno. Un infierno en el que ellos reinarán.

—Finis Mundi— murmuró Kira, observando con auténtico pavor a Scott.

—El 27 de julio las puertas se abrirán, los demonios nos invadirán, y todo se destruirá— susurró Stiles, apretando la mano de su compañero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Bueno, para quienes oyeron el escándalo que hubo con Siri (el mayordomo virtual de Apple) seguro que esto os suena. Cuando me enteré empecé a investigar por qué cuando le preguntaban a Siri que día era el 27 de julio decía que era la apertura de las puertas del infierno, descubrí las dos razones que he escrito y me inspiré en esta historia, ¡gracias Siri!  
> He estado pensando en hacer una cuenta de twitter y decir allí cuando actualizo y subir algunos adelantos si por alguna razón subo más tarde de lo habitual. ¿Qué pensáis? Si me decís que sí en el próximo capítulo pondré el nombre en notas.  
> Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. ¡Comentad y dejad kudos si os ha gustado!


	5. Fairies and anchors

"—¿Nunca antes había una doble apertura de las puertas del infierno?— se atrevió a hablar Scott, rompiendo el silencio provocado por las palabras de su mejor amigo.— Es decir, vale, las dos fechas coinciden, ¿pero eso hace que ese día sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder romper los sellos que atan a los demonios al infierno?

—Nunca antes una secta satánica había tenido un demonio a su disposición para romper los sellos, en realidad— comentó como si nada la nigromante—. Y no, no me preguntéis cómo coño lo han hecho, porque no tengo ni idea.

—¿Cómo vamos a acabar con los poderosos demonios del infierno?— el rostro de Lydia estaba pálido, mostrando lo horrorizaba que estaba.

—Con toda la ayuda posible."

—¡Mi pelo! ¡Mis uñas! Dios, ¡sabes cuánto cuesta hacerse las uñas de gel tu misma y que te queden perfectas!

—Cómo vuelvas a quejarte de que he arruinado tu hermoso aspecto te juro que tu último grito de banshee será el que anuncie tu muerte— amenazó Ashlen, cansada de estar todo el tiempo quejándose.

—¡Callaros ya!— chilló Stiles.

—Tienes madera de alfa— le susurró Derek, cogiéndole de la cintura para ayudarle a esquivar una gran piedra.

—Será por ser tu compañero— bromeó.

—Que asco, apestan a amor y ternura— exclamó la mujer coyote.

—Se nota que es hija de Peter— murmuró Stiles.

—¿Debo ofenderme?— el ex alpha le miró, como si le agotara incluso soportarle.

—Llegamos— dijo Ashlen, maravillada.

Estaban en frente de un ¿arbusto? La nigromante, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la ignorancia de sus acompañantes, quitó las ramas con cuidado, dejando ver que la función del arbusto era en realidad tapar la entrada a una oscura cueva. La chica sintió el miedo que procedía de todos, así que con una sonrisa divertida prendió una cerilla que llevaba en su bolsillo y prendió una rama gruesa y algo corta, que les serviría como antorcha dentro de la cueva. Con una mirada cómplice que solo Stiles pudo entender, se adentró en la oscuridad de la cueva sin ningún temor, liderando al grupo, que había comenzado a seguirla a pesar de que la situación les daba muy mala espina.

—Ya hemos llegado— Ashlen sopló el fuego de la antorcha, mas no la soltó. Scott miró confuso hacia los lados. Estaban en una especie de cavidad hueca en la cueva, pero estaba brillaba ligeramente—. ¡Oh, poderosas Laimas, señoras y poseedoras de esta cueva y todas las demás, una simple nigromante os reclama! ¡Acudid a mi llamado, hermosas criaturas, pues requerimos de vuestra ayuda!— la forma en la que hablaba era algo exagerada, y se notaba que no le gustaba nada tener que hablar como si esas Laimas fueran superiores a ellas.

—¿Has osado irrumpir en nuestra casa acompañada de hijos de la luna, de una banshee, un zorro y otro nigromante? ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido!?— chilló una voz femenina y jovial, que parecía salir de las paredes.

—Antes de que toméis una decisión apresurada, poderosas Laimas, deseo poder hacerles conocedoras de la terrible verdad que amenaza a la manada que he traído.

—Escuchamos— dijo otra voz diferente.

—He descubierto que una amenaza demasiado peligrosa cubre los cielos de mi mundo— murmuró—. Los demonios del infierno, esos que tanto dolor os causó en el pasado a vuestra especia, casi extinguiéndola. ¿No deseáis vengaros, impedir que salgan del infierno? Destruirán primero el mundo mortal, pero luego destruirán el vuestro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura, nigromante?— varias voces hablaron a la vez, como una dulce melodía.

A Stiles le recordaron al suave tintineo de una campana de cristal. Dulce, aterciopelado. Sonaba como la canción de cuna que una madre cantaría a su hijo antes de darle un suave beso y acostarle. 

—Sabéis que no miento, mas no depositáis en mi vuestra confianza. Mostraros ante mi, comprobad a mis acompañantes, notaréis la bondad en ellos— siguió hablando, como si ese rechazo fuera lo más común—. Mostraros, Laimas.

Pero entonces, cuándo Stiles pensaba que había visto de todo en esa cueva, de las paredes empezaron a salir figuras. Al principio eran grises, pero cuando salieron completamente, cambiaron de apariencia. Y la manada sintió que el aire se les escapa de golpe de los pulmones, pues las figuras grises que parecían rocas se habían transformado en hermosas muchachas de piel blanca, con el pelo del color de las cenizas y los ojos del mismo color. Y si que hubieran salido de las malditas paredes no fuera suficiente, las muchachas tenían unas alas transparentes en la espalda. ¡Unas jodidas alas! ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿Se suponía que una manada de hadas con complejo de mutante (porque en serio, se suponía que las hadas eran pequeñitas y adorables) acababa de salir de las piedras? ¿Qué era lo siguiente, encontrarse al yeti y a big foot tomando el té? Vale, tal vez ese pensamiento era demasiado exagerado incluso para Stiles, pero había que admitir que esa situación era algo extraña.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, nigromante?— preguntó una de las muchachas que parecía más mayor.

—Conocéis los sellos que atrapan a los demonios— dijo fríamente—. Sabéis que el 27 de julio es la apertura de las puertas del infierno. Sabéis de lo que los demonios son capaces de cualquier cosa por salir de su prisión. Sabéis que saldrán, destruirán nuestro mundo y luego el vuestro.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué el reino de las hadas, centenarias y sabias, se alíe con vosotros, mortales?— parecía molesta, como si la simple idea fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para siquiera considerarla.

—No somos unos simple mortales— se defendió, enfurecida—. Aquí tenemos a un Verdadero Alfa, a un nigromante que sobrevivió a la posesión de un Nogitsune cuando era humano, a una poderosa banshee, a una mujer-coyote que fue capaz de sobrevivir varios años sola en el bosque, a una kitsune que, pese a su inexperiencia, a conseguido salvar el mundo y conseguir su primera cola, y a varios licántropos fuertes y valientes, capaces de hacer todo por su manada. Así que no digas que somos unos simples mortales, porque somos más que eso— y con la ira refulgente en sus ojos, continuó, sin usar el tono de pleitesía del principio y sin lucir sumisa—. Y si las Lamias son unas cobardes incapaces de defender su mundo y se esconden tras la fachada de ''no queremos trabajar con mortales'' muy bien, pero pienso hablar con cada tipo de hada y con cada raza sobrenatural de este maldito plano hasta reunir un ejército de valientes. Y cuando vosotras estéis solas y enfrentadas con el resto de criaturas, os arrepentiréis de haberos asustado. Venga chicos, vámonos, no hay nada que hacer aquí— y con todo el orgullo del mundo, se giró y caminó con dignidad hacia la salida de la galería, pero no pudo dar muchos pasos, pues del suelo salieron unas afiladas estalagmitas la rodearon, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

—Eres la primera mortal que se ha atrevido a no tratarnos como si fuéramos superiores en varios siglos— una de las bellas jóvenes la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, casi analizándola—. ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

—Que no tengo miedo— respondió, con una sonrisa altanera—. Ya no podéis usar nada en mi contra.

—Bien— se miraron entre todas—. Nos uniremos a tu causa. Reuniremos a todas las hadas que estén dispuestas a luchar. Si tu nos lideras, claro.

—¿Si yo os lidero?

—No pongas esa mueca confundida, tu eres una líder y una guerrera nata, y sabrás liderarnos en esta guerra— murmuró, y a continuación le entregó una bolsita de terciopelo rojo—. Nos veremos pronto.

Las punzantes estalagmitas se retiraron del alrededor de la nigromante, que con una mueca satisfactoria asintió con la cabeza a las hadas, y se internó de nuevo en los pasillos de la cueva. Todos la miraron sin tener ni idea de saber qué hacer. ¿Se suponía que las hadas se habían unido a su... ejército para derrotar a los demonios? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora? ¿Invocar al Abominable Hombre de las Nieves para que se unieran a la batalla? Vale, no pensamientos sarcásticos fuera, en ese momento se requería seriedad y concentración, pero mierda, Stiles tenía TDAH. ¡Era imposible, joder! Era como pedirle a una anoréxica que comiera, algo muy muy pero que muy difícil. Tirando a lo imposible. Y otra vez, estaba delirando. Su mente, definitivamente, era demasiado extraña. Si, demasiado. En fin, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

—¿Qué te ha dado la mariposa mutante esa?— preguntó Stiles, intentando romper el hilo de pensamientos que su mente tenía.

—Era un hada, Stiles— la nigromante puso los ojos en blanco—. No debes ofender a las hadas. Nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si las enfadas demasiado son capaces de arrebatarte lo que más amas y matarlo frente a tus propios ojos— dijo fríamente, sus ojos azules analizándolo calculadora e inexpresiva, realmente aterradora—. No creo que quieras ver a las hadas arrancándole el corazón a Derek, ¿no?

Stiles la miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Cuánto podría haber sufrido una persona para que dijera eso sin ningún tipo de remordimiento? ¿Cuánto daño podrían haberle hecho para tener esa mirada fría e inexpresiva, escondiendo así el dolor? ¿Cómo el mundo podía ser tan cruel? El joven se moría por preguntar, pero si a él no le gustaba hablar de su madre porque le dolía demasiado, ¿cómo iba a preguntarle a Ashlen lo que le había pasado? No quería causarle daño. Así que simplemente le dio una sonrisa de boca cerrada, mostrándole que estaba con ella, y decidió dejarla sola delante, caminando marcha atrás donde Derek le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Pero antes de poder llegar a él, Aslen le detuvo, cogiéndole del brazo.

—Es polvo de hada— le sonrió. Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron, brillando emocionados.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Es polvo de hadas!?— Derek rió ligeramente ante su emoción, y no pudo evitar compararlo con un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—Si— sonrió dulcemente la joven—. ¿Quieres probar?

—¿Puedo volar a lo Peter Pan? Porque desde que vi la maldita película he intentado encontrar a un hada para que me diera polvo de hadas y salir volando hacia Nunca Jamás— y entonces abrió los ojos aún más—. ¿¡Existe el país de Nunca Jamás!?

—¿Si te digo que no te rompería tus ilusiones de niño?

—Probablemente— un puchero se formó en sus labios—. ¡No es justo! Disney y demás creándonos ilusiones desde pequeños para luego arrancárnoslas del modo más doloroso posible.

Quejándose de lo crueles que eran los programas infatiles, volvió a situarse al lado de Derek, pero cambió sis pucheros pie una mueca que demostraba lo cansado que estaba. De todo. Ashlen le hubiera dicho algo, pero decidió que sería mejor que su pareja lo arreglara. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaba tu compañero, para las buenas y para las malas.

—Tienes mala cara— dijo, y si Stiles no le conociera tan bien, no hubiera sabido que tras esa simple y seca frase se escondía un ''¿estás bien?'', ''¿qué te ocurre?'' y ''puedes contármelo''.

—Yo... todo esto me está superando, ¿sabes?— contó.— Hace bien poco era un simple humano, bueno, un simple humano que conocía a la manada, y ahora soy otro bicho raro sobrenatural. Pero no uno normal, ¿qué más quisiera? Tenía que ser un bicho sobrenatural con poderes oscuros, que si no aprendo a controlarme acabaré destruyéndolo todo. Y ahora, con solo dos semanas de práctica, tenemos que enfrentarnos a la mayor amenaza de todas: ¡a los demonios del infierno! Así que perdona si tengo mala cara— terminó, con una furia incontrolada.

—Tranquilo— le frenó Derek, colocando ambas manos en su cadera, haciendo leves círculos por encima de la ropa con sus pulgares—. Debes encontrar tu ancla.

—¿Mi ancla? Eso es cosa de chuchos— se burló, recibiendo un gruñido.

—Debes averiguar qué o quién es tu ancla para aferrarte y mantener el control— explicó—. Al principio mi ancla era el dolor. Luego una persona hizo que me controlara, incluso cuando mi lobo quería salir.

—¿Quién?— preguntó, intentando por todos los medios no parecer celoso.

—Tu— susurró—. Tu eres mi ancla, Stiles. Y lo serás siempre.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre es mucho tiempo— murmuró, pensamientos nada agradables invadiendo su mente. ¿Y si Derek se cansaba de él y decidía que no era su compañero? No creía que su corazón pudiera soportarlo. No, estaba seguro de que su corazón no podría soportarlo.

—Siempre Stiles— le sujetó aún más fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarle escapar.

—Siempre, mi ancla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, algo corto, pero no podía retrasarlo más. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán al fin Isaac y Chris, con una sorpresita... Al final hice una cuenta de Twitter para la cuenta, pues en mi otra historia me lo pidieron. Es @Black_3Paradise. Allí diré cuando actualizo y subiré algún adelanto.  
> Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado:)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me llamo Alba, soy nueva aquí y este es el primer fanfic que subo. Espero que os guste, comentéis y dejéis kudos.


End file.
